Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Background Information A work vehicle is provided with an engine compartment. An engine is contained inside the engine compartment. Various devices other than the engine are also contained inside the engine compartment. For example, an exhaust gas post-processing device for treating exhaust gas from the engine is contained inside the engine compartment in the work vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2014-025254.
When the engine or the various devices contained inside the engine compartment generate heat during operation, the temperature inside the engine compartment rises. As a result, members disposed inside the engine compartment are exposed to hot air inside the engine compartment. Cooling is required for members that are preferably not subject to high temperatures when such members are installed inside the engine compartment.
An object of the present invention is to provide cooling for members to be cooled disposed inside the engine compartment.
A work vehicle according to an aspect of the present invention is provided with an engine, an engine compartment, a member to be cooled, a vehicle body cover, a guiding member, and a suction part. The engine compartment contains the engine. The member to be cooled is disposed inside the engine compartment. The vehicle body cover defines the engine compartment. The vehicle body cover has an outdoor air intake port. The guiding member is configured to guide outdoor air sucked in from the outdoor air intake port onto the member to be cooled. The suction part is disposed inside the engine compartment. The suction part sucks air into the engine compartment. The member to be cooled is disposed within an air flow produced between the suction part and the guiding member.
According to this configuration, negative pressure is developed inside the engine compartment due to the suction inside the engine compartment brought about by the suction part. As a result, outdoor air is sucked into the engine compartment through the outdoor air intake port formed in the vehicle body cover. The outdoor air sucked into the engine compartment is guided by the guiding member toward the member to be cooled. Therefore, the member to be cooled can be cooled effectively with the outdoor air.
The work vehicle preferably is further provided with a cooling compartment, a partition wall, a cooling fan, and a duct. The partition wall provides partitioning between the engine compartment and the cooling compartment. The cooling fan is contained in the cooling compartment. The cooling fan exhausts air inside the cooling compartment to the outside of the cooling compartment. The duct has the aforementioned suction part and an exhaust part. The exhaust part is disposed on the air intake side of the cooling fan inside the cooling compartment.
According to this configuration, negative pressure is developed on the air intake side of the cooling fan due to the action of the cooling fan. As a result, the duct works to suck air into the engine compartment from the suction part and exhausts the suctioned air from the exhaust part. In this way, air can be sucked into the engine compartment by using the cooling fan that is typically mounted beforehand in a work vehicle.
The cooling fan preferably exhausts the air in the cooling compartment to the rear. The exhaust part is disposed in front of the cooling fan inside the cooling compartment.
The guiding member is preferably configured so that a flow passage area decreases as the flow passage approaches the member to be cooled. According to this configuration, the flow rate of the outdoor air guided toward the member to be cooled increases because the flow passage area gradually decreases.
The guiding section preferably has a guiding body part and a venting part. The guiding body part is disposed so that a gap formed between itself and the vehicle body cover. A peripheral part of the guiding body part is coupled to the vehicle body cover. The venting part is provided on the guiding body part and vents outdoor air onto the member to be cooled.
The venting part preferably has a tubular shape that extends toward the member to be cooled.
The outdoor air intake port preferably faces a first end part of the guiding body part. The venting part is provided on a second end part of the guiding body part. The guiding body part gradually becomes narrower from the first end part toward the second end part.
The member to be cooled is preferably positioned on a projection plane of the guiding body part in a direction orthogonal to the plane of the guiding body part facing the inside of the engine compartment.
The work vehicle is preferably further provided with a diesel particulate filter device, a selective catalyst reduction device, a connecting pipe, and a reducing agent injection device. The diesel particulate filter device treats exhaust gas from the engine. The selective catalyst reduction device treats exhaust gas from the engine. The connecting pipe connects the diesel particulate filter device and the selective catalyst reduction device. The member to be cooled is the reducing agent injection device which injects a reducing agent into the connecting pipe.
According to the present invention, cooling is made possible for a member to be cooled disposed inside the engine compartment.